


The Flower Bed

by FoxRafer



Series: Tolkien Weekly Rainbow Challenge [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> 'Violet' drabble challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Flower Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) 'Violet' drabble challenge.

Even as the threat of war grew stronger, the child continued the careful maintenance of her garden. For her it was a small act of defiance, a way to demonstrate strength and resolve. So she kept the colors fresh and alive against the shadow's gloom.

She began with black-eyed susans surrounded by hostas and all shades of astilbe, and each year added different varieties of flowers and herbs from the neighboring fields. Her favorites were the sweet violets, planted not by her hands but by nature's own, their delicate rosettes making a regular appearance along the edge of the plantings.

# # #

Winter blossoms were just making way for fresh spring blooms when they heeded the order to evacuate. And now that they were heading home upon the joyous news of victory and the King's return, she wondered with trepidation what would await them.

All was in ruin but still she managed a smile. She did not focus on the broken gate or burned hedgerow, did not despair at the shattered remains of their home. What captured her eye was a small patch of aubrieta, violet blooms vivid against the desecration, a promise of renewal and life, a future filled with hope.


End file.
